


Night-time maneuvers

by elena0206



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, HannibalAdvent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Top Will, hell yeah, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is unhappy with the hair from Will's dogs. Will is unhappy with Hannibal's unhappiness. What's to be done about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-time maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the Hannibal Advent. Day 2 can be found [here](http://crave-that-mineral.tumblr.com/post/133404305905/hannibal-advent-day-2-day-1-here). This started from a headcanon of mine about how Hannibal would hate dog hair and wear his murder suit at home. And then... well, you'll see. Enjoy!

“Hannibal?” Will whispered, rubbing his eyes and trying to see something through the darkness of their bedroom. He was awoken by Hannibal’s odd movements and an obnoxious, squeaky noise. “What are you doing?”

He couldn’t see more than a darkened shadow shifting across the room. Moments like those were what often made Will wonder if his insistency of sleeping in complete darkness was as much of a good idea as he had tried to convince Hannibal. But he was feeling safer that way – no strangely shaped shadows crawling across the walls, no blurred-out reflections on the windows, no swift moves in the semi-obscurity of corners, nothing but the two of them tangled together and sunk in deep and comforting darkness.

“There’s absolutely nothing to worry about,” Hannibal assured, with a tone schooled to sound calm. He lied down on bed next to Will, as the squeaky noises continued every time he moved. Although unconvinced, Will was too tired to worry about his lover’s night-time maneuvers, so he closed his eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

It was not entirely unusual for Hannibal to fumble in bed at night, get up, and leave. It was all part of their “never ask” policy – “never ask what’s for dinner”, “never ask where it’s coming from”, and most importantly, “never ask why I’m coming home at 4 am covered in blood”. On one hand, it was their way of preserving an artificially induced peace that they had created over the course of the few years spent together. On the other hand, they never had to ask each other that type of question. Their mental bond was always one step ahead of their ability of understanding each other – even though they didn’t always understand the actions themselves, they could always assume the other’s point of view and deduce the drive behind them.

On top of that, there was also the mutually shared concern for each other’s safety and the awareness that certain information regarding their more-or-less legal and moral activities and whereabouts could easily incriminate the other – granted, mostly Hannibal’s action could be incriminating for Will, unless the authorities were willing to erase their long-time history of murders and punish them instead for stealing pets from under their owners’ nose.  But Will wasn’t innocent either. In fact, he was perhaps even more morally accountable than Hannibal. He was the one picking the victims, while Hannibal was merely the executioner. He was responsible of deciding what goes on the menu, while Hannibal was the chef. Wil’s choice of targets was never at random – they were all victims, but never innocents. Every choice was specific, personal, and justified by either revenge – their own or in the name of another – or a higher sense of righteousness.

Later the same night, Will felt a cold hand crawling up his back, over his hips and resting on his abdomen. The unfamiliarity of the touch made him jolt awake and pull himself back from the grip.

“What the…“ He turned the night lamp on, and the warm orange light spread across the bed. “Oh my god, Hannibal…”

Hannibal was wearing his full-body plastic suit, also equipped with latex gloves and socks, and lying still on his side, avoiding making eye contact with Will. With a clicking sound, he parted his lips to start talking, but found it difficult to come up with something to say. “Could we go back to sleep and discuss this… this minor issue in the morning?” he eventually requested.

“No, we will discuss this now.” Will was moving his hands around in exasperation, like he always did when he was angry. Judicious of mimic and body language, Hannibal had pointed out in the past that Will’s chaotic hand movement and uncontrolled facial expressions were often confusing and misleading for him. Nevertheless, he always loved a challenge and Will proved to be the biggest mystery yet to unfold in its full splendor. “Why the fuck are you wearing your murder suit in bed?”

“Language,” Hannibal warned shortly, making Will roll his eyes in irritation. Since they weren’t courting or absorbing each other’s behavior any more, Will allowed himself to relax in Hannibal’s presence and let a few profanities slip every now and then. Hannibal was much more wary of his vocabulary, but there were still ways in which Will could make him spill out words he otherwise wouldn’t have pronounced.

“Hannibal.”

“Will.”

“Hannibal!”

“Will!”

Will sighed deeply, sat down on bed, and slid his hands down across his face. “Go and change,” he demanded, extending one arm to point at the closet door.

“I’m afraid I don’t want to,” Hannibal confessed after a few moments of silence.

Will frowned. “You don’t want to?”

He nodded silently, and Will couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculous image of his partner trying to keep his elegant demeanor while wearing what practically was a plastic onesie. In a way, he was succeeding.

“Will you please just explain what’s going on?”

“I think I’m allergic to dogs,” Hannibal said, with a deeply affected air.

Will made a face. “Hannibal, you’re not allergic to dogs. You bring this up every time we get a new dog-“

“ _You_ get a new dog,” Hannibal corrected him bluntly.

“Yes, every time _I_ get a new dog. We’ve got you tested two weeks ago and you’re not allergic to dogs.”

Hannibal let his gaze drift across the floor, visibly disappointed that Will had debunked his excuse, and the other watched him silently until he finally decided to tell the truth.

“Strictly speaking, perhaps not in the physiological way, but I still am allergic to dogs. The hair has already ruined two of my suits this week, not to mention the red cashmere pajamas.”

“Those were ugly anyway,” Will argued, glaring at Hannibal.

“I am not going to engage in a debate about my taste in sleepwear.”

“I still prefer the ugly cashmere pajamas over this…” He moved his hand in an indistinct gesture towards Hannibal.  “Whatever this is,” he concluded.

“What I would prefer is more clean clothes and less dog hair.”

Hannibal’s words hovered between them for a few strained moments before Will snapped off.

“You know what? I will take my dogs and we will all sleep in the guests’ bedroom from tomorrow night on,” Will said quickly, with a disgusted mimic on his face. “And you’re actually right about wrapping yourself up in latex since you’re such a dick.”

Hannibal gasped slightly, looking genuinely hurt by Will’s words. “That is downright offensive, Will.”

“That’s the purpose of an insult. Now take it off or I will have to do it myself.”

“What is the ultimate purpose of insulting me right now?” Hannibal got up from bed, producing another series of squeaky sounds that made Will grin involuntarily.

“For fuck’s sake…” He started laughing loudly, making Hannibal smile too. “Just take that goddamn trash bag off.”

Before Hannibal could react, Will jumped on him, throwing him on bed, and managed to unzip the plastic suit in one swift move. Hannibal grabbed both his wrist and pinned them down on mattress to his sides, bringing him closer. After an intense moment of watching each other, their gazes travelling from eyes to lips, and tension building up, Will pushed himself forward to kiss Hannibal. His gesture was welcomed by Hannibal with equal eagerness.

They ended up rolling on bed, groping each other hastily, accompanied by the constant and annoyingly strident sounds of plastic, together with heavy breaths and lips searching for the other’s. Hannibal tugged at the hem of Will’s shirt in an attempt to pull it off him, but the latter stopped him.

He laughed shortly in Hannibal’s ear, while sitting on his lap. “What is it, Hannibal?” he asked playfully. “Do my dog hair laced clothes not bother you anymore now?”

“On the contrary,” Hannibal answered, brushing his fingers through Will’s hair. “They do. Which is why I’d gladly have you disrobed.”

Will puffed, “As if…”

He pushed Hannibal’s chest with both hands until he hit the mattress with his back. Hannibal smirked, flashing his sharp teeth in a lustful and predatory smile. Sex was great when he got to be on top, but it was truly mind-blowing when Will was in control, especially when he was mad or angry, bringing out the dark and dominating side in him that Hannibal always yearned for. The anticipation made him shiver, but little did he know Will had other plans for them that night.

He forced Hannibal out of the plastic suit with rough and haste grips, and then out of his thin shirt and loose trousers, until he was left in his underwear only, exposing his growing excitation.  Will searched his body from head to toe with a lazy and lascivious glance. He could feel his own erection throbbing warmly in his pants.

“Now, how do we go about this?” he cooed, leaning over Hannibal.

Hannibal threw his head back instinctively and allowed Will to kiss and suck on the sensitive flesh of his neck. Will’s hands were stroking all over his chest and abdomen, while his lips, tongue and teeth were working their way up and down Hannibal’s jawline and neck. When Hannibal tried to touch Will back, the latter stopped him.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled shortly. “Tonight you’re not allowed to touch me unless I ask you to. Understood?”

Hannibal answered with an affirmative head nod, licking his lower lip. He could feel his breath getting shorter and shorter just watching his lover from underneath, his facial features darkened by the dim lightning. He swallowed. 

“Good. Now I want you to suck me off.”

Will was sitting on his knees, on top of Hannibal’s torso. He moved to the side just for a moment to pull his boxer shorts off, and then returned to his position of keeping Hannibal pinned down on the matters. Hannibal opened his mouth with eagerness to engulf Will’s hard cock in his warm wetness as Will pushed forward. He closed his eyes and grabbed Hannibal’s hair, while the man was sucking him off excitedly, swirling his tongue on the warm and sensitive skin.

“Deeper,” Will ordered, and moving his hips forward, pushing harder and harder into the wet heat of Hannibal’s mouth, and holding his head in place.

Hannibal obeyed his lover’s wish and took him whole, until his lips met the base of his shaft. It was difficult to keep his hands off him when Will was making such intoxicating sounds, moaning and groaning, breathing heavily, throwing his head back, especially when Hannibal’s own raging erection was begging to be touched under the wetting fabric of his underwear. The sight, combined with Will’s sweet – and just a tad salty – taste and his arousing sounds, was almost enough to make Hannibal come. Almost, but not quite enough. He wanted to be touched by Will too, in whichever way the younger man pleased.

“Aren’t you a good boy?” Will praised, and started jerking his pelvis faster, fucking Hannibal’s mouth while tugging his hair. The hot and wet sensation of Hannibal’s tight throat and moth wrapped around his cock made Will come with a few last deep thrust, a short “ _fuck_ ” escaping from under his breath. He released himself with quick spurts in Hannibal’s mouth and the latter swallowed around the quivering flesh.

He waited a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out. He bent down over Hannibal and kissed him slowly, tasting himself on the lips slick with saliva and cum, between short and hot breaths. Hannibal smiled against the other’s mouth, delighted by his partner’s satisfaction.

When Will started leaving a trail of warm and wet kissing along Hannibal’s neck, down his chest and abdomen, nibbling his skin, Hannibal wrongly presumed Will’s intentions.  He purposefully avoided the groin area that was aching for his hands, his lips, his ass, his touch in any and all forms. He pressed his lips and tongue on one of Hannibal’s inner thighs, and suddenly slapped the other, making Hannibal snarl and shiver from the unexpected tingling pain spreading across his skin.

Will removed himself from between Hannibal’s legs and leaned against the headboard of their bed.

“I want you to get off for me,” he announced. Hannibal hesitated for a few moments, so Will continued. “Come on, you know what to do. Jerk off.”

Hannibal palmed his own cock and started stroking the head with slow and ample movements, putting on a show for Will. 

“And make it quick,” Will added.

With an arm extended on the headboard and keen interest, Will watched his partner beat off excitedly while holding eye contact. Hannibal allowed himself to come soon, as instructed, though he wasn’t entirely sure he would have been able to hold it any longer had Will asked him to. Will smirked at the sight of cum leaking out of Hannibal’s cock and spreading across his abdomen and chest.  

* * *

Noticing Hannibal’s half of the bed was already empty even though it was still early in the morning, Will got up from bed and strolled to kitchen. As soon as he entered the large and luminous room, Hannibal pushed him to the side, his back hitting the wall with a loud thud. Between Hannibal’s thirsty kisses and hoarse moans, and the bulge nudging from his trousers, Will could tell he wasn’t entirely satisfied after the previous night’s play.

“It’s time for breakfast,” Hannibal whispered briskly against Will’s neck.

_Encore._


End file.
